


论如何解决日出高中的闹鬼事件

by arisugawawado



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisugawawado/pseuds/arisugawawado
Summary: ·背景世界观设定沿用日式恐解rpg狱都事变，一些剧情和事件也是游戏里的·磨磨唧唧地写了好久，金鱼脑子可能转头就忘了前面写的剧情·发现废话太多了最后强行结尾的·母胎solo至今的孤狼没谈过恋爱也不会写谈恋爱，ooc警告，图一乐产物·一些设定除玲於和隼外全员狱卒狱都原住民——圆圆，大老师失去记忆的狱卒——利达游荡在校舍附近吓人的幽灵小森隼（来自百科）关于狱卒：所谓狱卒就是地狱的鬼，鬼的形态是千奇百怪的，诸如狱卒则是跟人类的形态一般无二，没有什么区别。狱卒对待生死是没有概念的，游戏设定中是不死的，即使受伤断肢后伤口也能再生。
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	论如何解决日出高中的闹鬼事件

**Author's Note:**

> ·背景世界观设定沿用日式恐解rpg狱都事变，一些剧情和事件也是游戏里的  
> ·磨磨唧唧地写了好久，金鱼脑子可能转头就忘了前面写的剧情  
> ·发现废话太多了最后强行结尾的  
> ·母胎solo至今的孤狼没谈过恋爱也不会写谈恋爱，ooc警告，图一乐产物  
> ·一些设定  
> 除玲於和隼外全员狱卒  
> 狱都原住民——圆圆，大老师  
> 失去记忆的狱卒——利达  
> 游荡在校舍附近吓人的幽灵小森隼  
> （来自百科）关于狱卒：  
> 所谓狱卒就是地狱的鬼，鬼的形态是千奇百怪的，诸如狱卒则是跟人类的形态一般无二，没有什么区别。狱卒对待生死是没有概念的，游戏设定中是不死的，即使受伤断肢后伤口也能再生。

**Chapter.0**

“听说了吗？”

“什么？”

“听说目黑区的日出高中在闹鬼。”

“欸！不是吧，我家就住在那附近啊。”

“哈哈，那你下班的时候可得小心了，不然我可不希望我有个被神隐的朋友。”

“喂，你就不能说我点好的啊。”

……

狱都，作为地狱的首都，同时兼并处理灵魂的工作。这里同时也是狱卒们生活的地方。而狱卒，便是地狱中负责将违反规矩去影响人类的鬼怪抓回狱都受罚的鬼。

“那么，记住了吗？亚岚君。”山下健二郎把资料递给最近刚来不久的新狱卒。

“是的！把违纪的鬼怪抓回来顺便找到不知道跑去哪里的龙友君。”

“嗯！虽然我们作为狱卒不会死但还是要注意安全知道吗，受伤也是会痛的。”

“只是一只捉弄人的鬼啦，山下前辈不用这么担心，龙友那个家伙大概是看到人界的漂亮妹妹整只鬼都被勾走了吧。”白滨亚岚一如既往的用自己乐观的心态面对每一件事。

作为狱都新上任的一批狱卒，白滨亚岚和自己的同期有点不同。

他不记得任何事情。

根据原本就是地狱原著鬼的数原和中务说明，因为他从前是人类死后的灵魂，因为有成为狱卒的能力，就变成鬼在狱都成为狱卒了。

“但是凉太呢？他不以前也是人类吗？怎么他就对自己生前的事记得那么清楚呢。”

他发出了反问，原本以为能够得到更多有用的信息。在一番沉默后，红发的恶鬼对他说：“你可以去问问naoto前辈，听说他以前也是失去生前记忆的鬼魂。”

然而，还不等白滨亚岚抽出空去找他的前辈兼上司去讨教讨教关于鬼魂恢复记忆的方法一百式，他就收到了这份新的任务。

夜晚·日出高中

白滨亚岚在口袋里准备了创口贴x50后（※创口贴是游戏里的回血道具，在上司办公室可以无限拿），来到了这座人间的学校。

夜色包围下的日出高中周围一片寂静，明明隔几步路外就是灯火通明的街道，却因为鬼怪在这里落脚的原因导致一切活物都下意识的远离。

“诶诶凉太君和曼迪桑你们也来啦。”

两个高个子的狱卒早早的站在校舍等着白滨亚岚。

“我们是被派来给你打下手的啦，有什么需要帮忙的记得说哦。”说话的关口曼迪是一个看上去更壮的一个——没办法谁让狱卒统一发放服饰，大家也只会守规矩在军服上做出一点范围内的改动，初见就能只能靠足够引人注目的自身特点去让别人区分自己。好在白滨亚岚的这几个同期同事个性是一个比一个强，完全不用担心别人分不清。

“亚岚君可以放心先去抓鬼，我们两个会现在附近找找龙友君顺便抓些漏网之鱼回去。”片寄凉太笑得一脸灿烂，他抖了抖自己的披风，白滨亚岚也抖了抖自己的身体，他知道这披风下面绝对装着些够那些徘徊的恶鬼，以及莫名失踪的龙友吃一壶的武器。

“对了亚岚君，你有想起来什么吗？”片寄凉太用白滨亚岚听不懂的语气问道。

“想起来什么？”

“没什么，我和面桑就先去周围巡逻啦。”

白滨亚岚看不懂片寄凉太，他是他们同期里最聪明的一个家伙了，听说生前是书香门第的大少爷，难道是因为他白滨亚岚脑子没人家好所以忘记生前的事了吗？他被自己这个突然冒出来的想法惊到了。

不。

一定还有别的原因。

怎么都不可能是因为自己傻才忘掉的。

把乱糟糟的想法从脑袋里扫掉，白滨亚岚认真工作状态on！

骚扰人的鬼怪什么的我一小时就给你揪出来！

然而白滨亚岚找遍了学校的第一层也没找到一点那只幽灵的痕迹。

可恶，是在欺负他是有实体的鬼吗，明明人家以前也是幽灵啊！

日出高中·礼堂门口

门上好像有什么亮晶晶的东西。

白滨亚岚得到任务道具[塑料小辣椒*3]

**Chapter.1**

小森隼是一只幽灵，一只只会在日出高中游荡的幽灵，偶尔会飘到学校天台上坐在铁丝网上看着来来回回上学的学生们，听着十几年来就没怎么变过的教材，有时候突然发现老师讲解的内容发生了变化，小森隼会用发现宝藏一样兴奋的语气告诉佐野玲於。

小森隼以为他这么无聊的幽灵生活会过到这座学校拆除也说不定，直到那天，他如往常一样挂在天台的铁网上看着新一批的入学生，作为新生代表发言的白滨亚岚帅的一下子就吸引了他的注意力。

没错他小森隼就是那么肤浅，想多看两眼帅哥怎么了。他一个好鬼安分守己地从没给日出高中搞出过灵异事件可是相当遵纪守法的，看看帅哥心情更好说不定就原地转生投胎做人了呢。

在礼堂里四处晃悠的小森隼有时候会兴头来了给自己变一身新生的衣服假装自己也是学生。

然而常在湖边走，哪能不湿鞋。

“那边那位同学，迎新会马上就要开始了，再瞎逛就要迟到了哦。”

白滨亚岚叫住了在礼堂外面闲逛的小森隼，他这辈子都没想到小说里讲的阴阳眼竟然是真的存在的，而且好巧不巧的还被他遇到了。

“知道了前辈，我这就过去。”情急之下应付了一下白滨亚岚，小森隼在他离开后立即溜回了自己常驻的天台。回想起自己竟然顺口就叫了他前辈，明明大家都是新生，这么奇怪的叫法一定会被怀疑的啦。

悲观的小森隼觉得自己的好日子到头了，要是在人间引发骚动，等不了多久狱都就会派狱卒来接他走人了。

“玲於，我可能要被抓走了，你赶紧走吧，我不能拖累你。”小森隼把自己像挂腊肉一样挂在天台的铁网上，生无可恋的气息让佐野玲於怀疑他是不是下一秒就能变成恶鬼。

佐野玲於刚来就听到了小森隼这样的发言，白眼都快翻上天了：“他既然能看到你也没把你真的当鬼，那你就顺着他的心当一个学生呗。等三年之后他毕业了不就没事儿了。”

“可，可是要是被戳穿了怎么办。等等，玲於，你去哪里？”还没等小森隼抱怨完，佐野玲於就急急忙忙的飘下楼了。

“这位同学，铁网上很危险，快下来。”

是熟悉到令人害怕的声音，现在白滨亚岚在小森隼眼里就和狱都那群索命狱卒差不多可怕。

一边在心里说着佐野玲於的不义气，小森隼还是乖乖的从铁网上跳了下来，现在在白滨亚岚眼里他必须是一个正常人，正常人是不能从铁网上飘下来的。

小森隼用左脚背蹭着另一条腿的小腿，心虚的不敢正视白滨亚岚的眼睛，虽然在面对佐野的时候他从来是张口就来什么都说，但面对白滨亚岚的时候，向来能说会道的小森隼仿佛一个见到暗恋对象的思春期少女说话断断续续的。在一旁偷窥的佐野玲於这么想道。

是被抓回地狱真的有这么恐怖还是帅哥的颜值闪到了你说不利索话。

**Chapter.2**

这是一串明显不是自己的记忆，白滨亚岚像是在脑内看电影一样看完了。里面不仅有他自己，住在地狱的佐野玲於，剩下一个自己不熟悉的金色幽灵。

然而别人的记忆并不能让他感到恢复记忆的感觉，白滨亚岚只觉得自己看了一部以小森隼为主角的小说，而自己不过是其中的一个角色罢了。

虽然能被派到这个和自己有关的地方执行任务是很好，但他白滨亚岚，作为一个以工作为第一目标的优秀狱卒，996工作制的深度受害人，他，白滨亚岚，要以找到目标为己任，贯彻狱都工作人员的优秀美德。

“走廊请勿奔跑。”

“校内允许躲猫猫。”

“理科室的骷髅君知道很多东西呢。”

贴在走廊墙壁上的须知显然被捣乱的鬼怪替换过了。

白滨亚岚把一楼搜了个遍也没找到什么新东西，去往二楼的道路又被封住了——他还傻傻的在那儿走了十几遍才发现自己每次都会从楼梯回到一楼。现在唯一能去的也就只有布告上写着的理科室。

“等一下我记得呆在这里的不应该是个骷髅标本吗。”白滨亚岚看着眼前的红发狱卒。

“嗯——因为骷髅客服被隔间的暴躁小孩打散了，所以以后由我，全知全能的释迦来代替迷茫的人们解决问题。”中务裕太比着释迦的手势站在黑板前，试图用同样深绿色的军服让自己和周围融为一体。

“槽点多的我都不知道该怎么说了……”白滨亚岚放空脑袋，最后选择顺着自己这位通辽的心，不抱希望的问道。“那你知道怎么去二楼吗？”

“堵住道路的是胆小又有表现欲望的。”

哈？

白滨亚岚一口气哽着没上来，差点被这个不明所以的答案气死。

“对了这是贤明的水边少女让我给你的。”

“什，什么？少女给我的这个？”白滨亚岚接过中务裕太手里那根红绳子，很难想象为什么少女会给自己这个。

白滨亚岚获得任务道具[破破烂烂的红绳子x1]

“她说这是你丢的。”

“？？？”

不是，这令人熟悉传统言情篇剧情，这不是奇幻怪志片场吗？

老旧的红绳被交到白滨亚岚手里，低着头在研究这根绳子的他突然在视野的上方，自己前方的木地板上，瞥到了一双血红色的脚。

白滨亚岚被吓得一恍惚，再定神，那双脚已经不见了。

多年当鬼的经验告诉他那是鬼出现的正常自然现象。

线索又断了。

说实在的，除了天台，他连储藏室的柜子都翻过了，除了翻出来一堆因为阴气聚集在这里开派对的鬼怪之外，什么有用的东西都没有。问问题也只会给出一副，我大哥不许我说，的表情，合着你个鬼在学校当起校霸来了？

在一楼闲逛导致被红色的脚丫子吓了三次之后，白滨亚岚意外的发现通往楼上的道路被打开了。

充分贯彻狱卒精神的白滨亚岚最终还是踏入了这个罪恶的地方。

他那颗储藏了少得可怜的日本民间鬼怪知识的脑袋告诉他学校三楼女厕所是花子的常驻地。

在踏入女厕所的那一刻，白滨亚岚觉得自己简直是世界上最勇敢的人，不，狱卒。

“啊啦，这根红绳子，那个奇怪的狱卒交给你了啊。”穿着白衬衫红裙子的蘑菇头少女坐在厕所的隔间上，漆皮的红鞋子一下没一下的敲着塑料的隔板。

“所以这是什么？厕所的花子想和狱都的狱卒来一场恋爱吗？事先说好我可是全年无休可没有太多时间来陪对象哦。”好不容易看到个长得还看得过去的鬼，白滨亚岚的心情也变好了不少。

花子对他开的玩笑不以为然，“就你这个年龄还想和我谈恋爱呢，况且天台那只金狮子要是知道他拜托我找的绳子变成了你和我的红绳，他原地变成厉鬼也说不定。”

“是，小森隼吗？”

“哦？你记起来了？”

白滨亚岚摇了摇头“没有，只是我捡到的这些辣椒配饰告诉我的，这根绳子和它们也是配套的吧。”白滨亚岚想起了自己当初搬入狱都时除了他这个鬼之外的物品，一串由红绳子吊着几个小辣椒的护身符。

“那真是太可怜了。”

“？”

“说的是楼顶的那位，和一个人类坠入爱河，这摆在哪里都是注定的悲剧吧哈哈哈。”

“啊对了！”花子想起了什么，她一拍手掌，从隔板上一跃而下，“我一个在南西地区的废校的朋友告诉我，那里有个厉鬼在找回了自己生前最重要的项链之后记起了生前美好的记忆，你要不也试试？我记得这串护身符差的东西就剩一只瓷做的小猫了吧。”

“你为什么知道的这么清楚。”

花子摇了摇手指“哼哼，老娘可是在你活着的时候就是这个学校的花子了，你和那个金头发小鬼的事我可是全都看在眼里了。”

“那家伙最近突然变得那么不安分可不就是因为这串东西掉了，不管你是不是为了恢复记忆去找齐护身符，至少为了你母校的安危，你也得把这串东西还给他。”

“四楼以及天台都已经因为他变得不适合人类行居了，之前那个蓝眼睛的狱卒让我放他上去。”

“什么，龙友之前也来过吗？！那他……”

“没有再下来哦，至少没有从我关掉的楼梯上正常的下来，有没有被人家从天台上丢下去我就不知道了。”

**Chapter.3**

日出高中·四楼

这层教学楼已经和他印象里的完全不一样了。

是的，白滨亚岚的发现他已经在逐渐记起一些东西了，从理科室里中务裕太呆的地方应该是一个骷髅标本，到他逐渐记起自己曾经读过的这所高中的全貌，但他应该主要记起的那个人，小森隼的身影在白滨亚岚的脑子里永远都是模糊的。

教室的桌椅被粗暴地丢得到处都是，地上还有时不时冒出来的尖刺和突兀消失的地板，好在他身手敏捷，创口贴也绝对够打个最终大战了。

所以他是快刀斩乱麻先去楼顶找人家物理对线还是找齐护身符之后用嘴炮战术去说服对方？

白滨亚岚摸了摸自己那颗早就不跳了的良心觉得，还是稳妥一点的战术适合自己，再怎么说对待自己曾经的恋人，还是需要温柔一点的。

就这么想着呢，白滨亚岚刚转弯顺手进了一间教室想找找有什么新线索，就看见了一个让他熟悉又陌生的背影。

突然就这么遇上了，白滨亚岚也不知道该说什么好，但只听见小森隼嘴里碎碎念着什么。

“在哪里，为什么找不到。”

“…”

“对不起亚岚君，我把它弄丢了。”

“为什么。”

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

…

白滨亚岚记得他的声音。但刚恢复的那一点记忆不足以支持他现在的感情能和他生前的一样。

“那个请问，您是小森先生吗？”

白滨亚岚没有得到回复。

他眯了眯眼睛，手扶到了身侧的日本刀上。

“唔，我姑且先再确认一下，近日在这座学校，恐吓晚上留校的学生和教职员工的金色鬼怪是不是你。”

“如果你默认的话，我将把你带回狱都接受相应的处罚。”

“…”

良久，在白滨亚岚打算拔刀直接武力打破这场无止尽的沉默时，始终背对着他的小森隼转过了身。

像是剥开了酸浆果的外壳，那层笼罩在记忆里的薄雾终于被揭开了。

但是有有点不同。

至少白滨亚岚觉得眼前这个半边脸都被紫色的恙侵蚀的小森隼不是自己记忆里的那位长相清秀的阳光少年——这种一对上眼神就冲上来打人的性格。

利刃与尖爪碰撞发出令人牙酸的声音。

“真是的怎么回事啦！不是说只有一个骚扰人类的鬼魂吗？！”

白滨亚岚对总部的信息收集全面度表示极其担心。

这次任务给他的惊喜和惊吓简直是成正比的。

“hayato！你这家伙怎么回事，快给我醒过来！”

白滨亚岚一刀背毫不留情的砍中了小森隼的脑门。但从结果来看这一刀看了等于没砍。

他现在必须和小森隼保持距离，要是自己也沾上恙了那就不好办了。白滨亚岚看了看连敲脑门都没用的小森隼，左脸颊上已经长出了突起的眼球和在不停呓语的嘴巴，饶是看惯了狱都那群妖魔鬼怪的居民，白滨亚岚都习惯不了眼前的小森隼这样子。

三十六计走为上策，打不过他跑还不行。

虽然不知道有没有用，但至少先把护身符找齐，要是真没救了白滨亚岚就只能叫救兵直接把他押回狱都享受神社净水搓澡服务了。

在经历了一番追逐战后，白滨亚岚躲开了小森隼的追击。

**Chapter.4**

校舍三楼·走廊

不愧是最后一个关键道具，白滨亚岚在这个鬼都愁的地方相继解决了无尽走廊，小学奥数之到底谁在说谎，帮助保健室的收集癖找到吃的等等事件以及一系列惊吓，同时还要警觉着发疯的小森隼会不会突然冲出来。让孩子原本就危险的发际线更是雪上加霜。

感谢曼迪有随身带小零食的习惯，让白滨亚岚省得回狱都跑一趟拿东西。不负众望的，白滨亚岚在收集癖那里得到了一个有着裂痕的瓷猫咪装饰，但是光凭这几样东西，白滨亚岚也没那个能力把他们重新装起来。塑料辣椒和瓷猫咪在口袋随着他走路的步伐里撞出声响，隐约间，白滨亚岚好像听到了点别的什么。

“A……”

“AN……”

“？什么声音”

“ALAN！”

旁边的教室窗户上出现了一个人影，紧接着一个丧尸一样的人破窗而出。

“……”

“龙友，你没了这双眼睛简直辨识度直线下降啊。”见过大风大浪的白滨亚岚丝毫没有被数圆龙友的故意行为吓到。

“哈哈哈哈不好意思啦，因为是隼那家伙就放松警惕了，没想到那家伙这么暴力直接把我的眼睛挖掉了。”

怎么感觉除了我之外谁都认识隼啊。

白滨亚岚挺难受的。

“不好意思，帮我把眼球找回来吧，不然就要被凉太那家伙骂了。”

“不用担心，在他被拉过来和我一起帮你擦屁股的时候他已经骂过了。”

龙友哂笑，“拜托啦。”

“只要是蓝色的就行。”

数圆龙友趴在满是碎玻璃的窗台上，残留着血迹的空洞眼眶盯着白滨亚岚，一副你不动我不动的架势。

“别看了我去就是了。”有求必应小队长，白滨亚岚扶了扶帽子，觉得自己的生发素可以提上日子买了。

无奈再次回到楼下，考虑到为了不让龙友被骂的更惨，白滨亚岚在大变样的学校里独自找着有蓝色眼球的怪物。

校舍一楼·大厅

白滨亚岚遇到了折回来的片寄关口二人。

“啊，亚岚君。”

“凉太君和曼迪桑，你们也来了啊。”

“是啊，学校这里突然就冒出来恙了，到底发生了什么？”

“呃……这，说实在的我也不怎么明白，对了对了，你们有没有遇到有蓝色眼睛的怪物。”放弃寻找的小队长选择求助队友。

“蓝色的眼睛？裕太君？”片寄凉太给出了一个显然不适用的答案。

“不不，那个还是不行，这样的话我还得再找一对给裕太呢。”

“？那这样的话，刚刚我在这层的一间教室里好像看到了一个像是百目鬼的怪物，说不定它身上有呢。”

“哦哦哦帮大忙了！我这就去，对了我刚刚遇到了龙友，他在三楼那里。”白滨亚岚边跑边说，并且非常期待等等的画面。

很快他就找到了关口曼迪说的百目鬼，在正常询问无果后，白滨亚岚非常，礼貌地把一对天蓝色的眼睛从百目鬼身上拿了过来。

将眼球给了数圆龙友，让他帮忙把护身符重新拼回来。

完成了打boss前的所有铺垫任务，白滨亚岚觉得这次他又可以了。

**Chapter.5**

虽然他性格阴沉，爱记仇，喜欢吓小孩，但小森隼知道，他是只好幽灵。

他看得很开，他只是一只芸芸众灵中最常见的幽灵，不记得生前，在身后安分守己的呆在一个地方，总的来说他和那些个隐藏在人类社会里的妖精一样，只要不主动惹大麻烦就不会被叫去喝茶。

佐野玲於是只比他还爱四处跑的幽灵，人脉广得小森隼甚至怀疑是不是他在地狱或者高天原上头有人。

事实证明好像真的有。

可怜巴巴地只能守着日出高中的小森隼心情更加低落了。

“那你为什么不离开这里呢。”佐野玲於这样问小森隼。

“我也是想啦，其实也不是离不开，就是不能跑太远。你知道的嘛，我在这里呆了这么久，之前还出过事。”

他作为线那一头的彼岸生物，在诸人所栖息的此岸会因为人类的言传导致被加上很多奇奇怪怪的属性。诸如一个地区的人传言某幢楼有个跳楼自杀的女鬼因为含恨而到处攻击人类，即便没有这样的女鬼，也会因为相信的人越来越多，这样，一个会到处攻击人的怨鬼就真的产生了。

这就是为什么地狱规定呆在此界的非人不能够惹出过大的动静，人言的力量足够改变一个生性温和的幽灵去破坏两界的平衡。

小森隼就是因为被日出高中的学生们冠上了“日出高中的捣蛋鬼”这样的称号的幽灵，不过由于相信的学生很少，传言仅仅流传在少数鬼怪爱好者之间，小森隼也只是被狱都派来的狱卒口头警告过几回。

但是从白滨亚岚出现后，事情就不一样了。

这个能够在白天看到他，在学生中又有着极大威信的学生会会长，将他的存在告诉了这个学校更多的学生。

虽然小森隼每次都很好的将危机化解过去了。

直到白滨亚岚因为一次意外从楼梯上跌落去世，小森隼对天发誓那绝对是那个没有脑袋的前辈自己脚滑跌下去的。

也不知道是谁开的头，开始有传言说白滨学长口中从来没人见过的好后辈其实是个幽灵。

好吧这点其实没错啦。

但是说这个幽灵后辈因为怨恨生者才把白滨学长推下楼这就很冤了，清清白白小森隼第一次体验到被冤枉的感觉。

随着流言力度的加大，从“捣蛋鬼”变成了“因爱自杀的怨灵”。

小森隼在日出高呆了这么久也不是没遇到过这种情况，往常只需要息事宁人十几年，流言就差不多消失了。

然而人算不如天算，不知道是哪个厄运神在这附近跑了一趟，接连好几年都不断有学生遭到无妄之灾。

“欸欸，九郎转学了耶。”

“不会吧，难道又是出了什么事？”

“不知道，说不定呢，那可是日出高中啊。”

“是啊，听说是二十年前从楼梯上跌落的学生会长开始。”

“不是吧……也太恐怖了，我毕业之后绝对不要去那所学校上学。”

正所谓众口铄金，青春期的少年们没事干就喜欢找事干，小森隼从来没去吓过那些作死的探鬼小分队他们也能自己搞出一套逻辑自洽的撞鬼故事作为炫耀的资本。流言越滚越大，从无伤大雅的课后谈资变成了真正影响到小森隼的言灵。

也许是和白滨亚岚的接触导致他和这个学校的联系加深了，谣传在他身上叠加的力量变大了，逐渐变成了恙。

只是普通的恙还不至于让小森隼这只陈年幽灵直接失去理智，每天飘去神社蹭点净水，日子不是不能过下去。

然而心态崩掉只需要一个契机——那根被他视作珍宝的护身符不见了。

这下可好，平平无奇的小森隼真的迎来了被狱卒出警的那天。还是他相方来出的警。

说实在的他从来没体验过染上恙是什么感觉，脑子混混的什么都听不到，稍微动脑思考一下就会感觉被针刺一样的痛苦，各种负面情绪一股脑的涌上心头。

但他还是在找着自己的护身符。

刚刚是不是有个眼熟的狱卒和自己说了话来着？

这样想着的小森隼将注意力稍微集了一下想要看清现在发生的情况。

回过神来就眼见一把直往自己脑壳劈的武士刀。

卧槽！！

什么？诶？！前辈？？

等等我是被恙侵蚀到脑子看到幻觉了吗？

躲开武士刀攻击后，一颗擦着自己耳朵飞过的子弹飞过，好家伙，这下他真的清醒了，再不清醒就要被揍死了。

“等等等等，停一停，我回神了，别打了。”

恢复意识的小森隼开始抱头鼠窜，夭寿了他一只弱小又无助的鬼被五个狱卒正义的群殴。

“诶—竟然清醒了吗。”

小森隼听出了一丝遗憾，这是刚刚那个开枪的狱卒，高高瘦瘦的，面相很和善，然而一想起刚刚那颗显然是瞄准自己脑门的子弹，可怜的幽灵不禁抖了抖。

就这样，恢复了意识的幽灵被拉去狱都感受了一场，读作泡净水，写作刮骨疗伤。

那一天，狱都上空回响着小森隼媲美防空警报的杀猪叫。

那一天，狱都的小队长谈上了办公室恋情。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
